


Bloom

by DianaMoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Canon Het Relationship, Community: ouatkinkmeme, Developing Relationship, F/M, Forests, Kink Meme, Morning After, Morning Sex, Spanking, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes to watch the red bloom against her pale skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written anon for the [OUAT Kink Meme](http://ouatkinkmeme.livejournal.com/754.html?thread=132594#t132594), with the prompt: _Snow White/Prince Charming, Spanking. He likes to watch the red bloom against her pale skin._

He really hadn't known just how perfect her nickname was until he had the pleasure of viewing her body, unobstructed by clothing. She had tutted at him to look but not touch as they bathed in the river, after another misadventure between them. Skin so soft looking, so pale, contrasting only where her hair grew, and the few scars from surviving in the forest. She was perfect, beautiful. And ever since that first glance, all he wanted to do was to leave his own mark on her as she had done upon him their first meeting.

Nothing permanent. And something that only he would be allowed to see. He didn't get his chance until after their first night together, under the canopy of trees on the far side of the kingdom. In the morning sun, her skin was still flushed, but for him, it wasn't enough.

"You trust me?"

She rolled her eyes. "If last night wasn't an indication of that, then no," she said with a smile.

He bent to kiss her before turning her onto her stomach. She gave him a questioning look, but said nothing. An eyebrow rose after he pulled their capes off their still naked bodies, and only when he began to softly rub her pert ass did she relax her body.

He tried to content himself with the contrast of his hand on her skin, but the need was too strong. Without any warning, he lifted his hand and brought it down on one cheek. It wasn't the hardest slap he could give, but close to it. He had barely registered her surprised yelp as he watched her skin react immediately. He didn't expect the outline of his hand, but he could feel himself twitch as he stared.

Snow said nothing, did nothing. He knew she could have punished him for that one slap, but she didn't. So he ventured another slap, on her other cheek. Instead of a yelp, it was gasp. Her legs spread ever so slightly, and with that, it was like a dam had broken. 

His hand came down faster now, harder now, moving across her ass to watch the red bloom all over. She moaned and whimpered under him. The glowing of her skin spurred him on and it wasn't until both their breathing was laboured that he stopped. His eyes trailed from the dark red of her curves, around to where it slowly and eventually faded into the white of her sweat soaked skin. There was no doubt she would feel him still days later.

"Beautiful..." he whispered, his hands spreading her heated flesh, pleased to see how wet and excited she was. Once again, he bent down to kiss her, though this time it was to each cheek.

"Please..." she practically whined, lifting her hips as he pulled his face away. 

The sounds she made as he slid into her from behind practically sent him over the edge. He flushed his body against her and began to move just as harshly as he had spanked her, abusing her poor ass even more with each slam into her. She reached around to grab the back of his head, pulling him close enough to kiss him passionately. She never let go, even when they were simply breathing into each other's mouths more than kissing, and then both cried out as their release came far too quickly.

He knew this was far from the last time he'd leave his mark on her, and he very much looked forward to the next time.


End file.
